I Wonder What Would Happen if we Hit Rewind...
by CoffeeAddictsAnonymous
Summary: Two whacko teenage girls are Rocky Horror-izing LOTR one night, suspecting nothing. While they're arguing over who's the hottest guy in Middle-Earth, they are sucked into the movie. THIS IS AN ATTEMPT AT AN ANTI-MARY SUE!!!


A note from the authors: We are just two crazy girls who like LOTR a LOT. We decided one day, out of the blue, to write a joint fanfiction. You would not believe the time and work that has gone into writing this. We thank you for your time and cooperation!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, neither of us own Lord of the Rings, JRR Tolkien, Legolas, Eomer, or the scene we stole from Monty Python's Holy Grail. Thank you!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Caitlin began her checklist.  
  
"Blankets?"  
  
"Check," said her friend Marie.  
  
"Pillows?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Popcorn?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring on DVD? Of course, check!" Caitlin sat down on the couch beside Marie and grabbed her bowl of popcorn. She grabbed the remote and began the DVD. "We ARE Rocky Horror-izing this, aren't we?"  
  
"Of course we are!"  
  
"Great," said Caitlin as they turned to watch the movie. Just as they had said, whenever a certain line was said or a certain character came on screen, they either shouted out a response or threw popcorn at the screen. There was also a huge helping of audio commentary---not from the movie, but from the two hyperactive teenage girls.  
  
They were both 14, Marie was almost 15, and they had been best friends since they were both 8. They were both LOTR fans. Caitlin was good with the movie details, while Marie could recall book details whenever you asked her.  
  
Caitlin was about 5'5. She had boy-short blond hair, but definitely did not look like a boy. Marie was a couple of inches shorter than Caitlin, and her hair was chin-length auburn. They were both in their pajamas. Caitlin's pajamas consisted of a white cami and red shorts. Marie's were a red T-shirt and purple cat pajama pants.  
  
The Council of Elrond came onto the screen. "Oh, Marie, there's Legolas!" Caitlin said breathlessly.  
  
Marie rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you're so freakishly obsessed with him, Caitlin. Just wait until The Two Towers and we see Eomer!"  
  
They continued bickering, not noticing that the living room was startng to fade out and the picture on the TV was becoming larger. They stopped, though, when Marie fell on top of Elrond and Caitlin came crashing down an instant later. The two girls got up and looked at where they were. "Oh, sorry, are we in the way of something here?" Marie asked. The whole council looked at them incredulously.  
  
"Who are you?" Elrond finally asked them.  
  
Caitlin glanced sideways at Marie. "Remember that Elf-name generator we found on the Internet?" she whispered out of the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Use those names!" Caitlin turned back to Elrond. "I am Amantiel, and this is Morlonnwen. We... come from another world."  
  
Marie made bug eyes and squeaked, "Take me to your leader."  
  
Elrond looked at them thoughtfully for a second, obviously trying to decide if the two were insane or not. "You are Elves?"  
  
Caitlin looked at Marie again. "Uh... no, we aren't. We're humans."  
  
Marie explained. "You know, ho-mo-say-pee-ens?"  
  
Gandalf pointed at their heads with his staff. "Your ears are pointed. You ARE Elves."  
  
Caitlin muttered a thanks in Gandalf's direction.  
  
"And how old are you two?" Marie heard Aragorn asking.  
  
"I'm 2,93...4..." Caitlin faltered off. "Where did THAT come from?" she hissed at Marie.   
  
"Same reason I'm 2,938," muttered Marie.  
  
****************************************  
  
Later that night, in the room they had been given, the two girls started discussing what on earth (OR MIDDLE-EARTH!!!) they were doing there.  
  
"This is so much like those Mary-Sue stories, Marie!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Think about it. We're zapped into Middle-Earth, we become Elves, and we're sent off with the Fellowship for no apparent reason! Isn't that a little dumb? Next thing you know, one of us is going to fall in love with Legolas!" Caitlin got a dreamy look on her face then. "Of course, that might not be so bad."  
  
Marie threw a pillow into Caitlin's face. "Forget Legolas. Wait until we see Eomer..." She flopped down onto her bed.  
  
Caitlin followed suit onto her bed.  
  
****************************************  
  
The next day, the Fellowship of now 11 started packing up the weapons and provisions. Caitlin heard Boromir's voice behind her. "Little boy---"  
  
"I'm a girl!" Caitlin said, angrily turning around.  
  
"Sorry. Have you gotten those swords packed---"  
  
"I'm 2,934."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm 2,934! I'm not little!"  
  
"Well, I couldn't just call you 'girl', now could I?"  
  
Caitlin saw Marie walking over there, obviously to break up the argument. "Mari- Morlonnwen, look at me! I'm a 36A! I don't look like a boy, do I?"  
  
Marie raised an eyebrow. "That's more than a 36A. More like a 36B."  
  
Caitlin glared at Boromir. "See there?" Then she thought for a second. "36B? I'm starting to like being an Elf!"  
  
Boromir snatched the swords that Caitlin had been holding. "From behind, you looked like a boy, what with the hair---"  
  
Marie stepped in between them. "Caitl- Amantiel, get back to what you were doing. Boromir..." She pulled Boromir aside. "Don't get in an argument with her. YOU will most likely lose." She thought for a second. "For the record, I haven't lost an argument with her..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: We would like to warn you that this is most likely the shortest chapter we are writing throughout the course of the story. We will NOT post any more until we get at least 3 good reviews. (Caitlin's idea, not Marie's.) Also, in the future of this story, Caitlin will be known as Amantiel and Marie will be known as Morlonnwen. Thank you, and get acquainted with the review button... @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ 


End file.
